1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an antenna device, more particularly to an antenna device that includes a dual-loop radiating element.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional planar inverted-F antenna (PIFA), which is operable within the ultra wide bandwidth (UWB) Band I, i.e., between 3168 MHZ and 4752 MHZ, is typically used in notebook computers.
Although the conventional PIFA achieves its intended purpose, the conventional PIFA has an insufficient bandwidth.